The Aftermath
by hieilover2005
Summary: Takes place after Book 6, obviously, and it kind of focuses on different characters in different chapters. DxOCxOC triangle there HexOC RxL GxH RexOC GxOC MxOC Mild humor possibly


**The Aftermath**

HL: Okay this takes place after the 6th book and after Dumbledore's funeral, obviously.

Summary: With Hogwarts on the verge of closing, Cass dealing with the fact Draco had run off with the Death Eaters, there is no other choice for her but to move on with the fact he may never come back.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters the others belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Harry was sitting with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny as he looked over at Cass, she had a hood covering her face as he could tell she was crying. He also noticed she had gotten so skinny to a point she even refused food, "Harry," Harry looked around to see Emily standing there, "I'm sorry you had to witness that," she said pulling him into a hug then let go as he sighed, "Yeah, I've witnessed deaths before, I think I can handle them," he said as Cass, Rowe, Gia, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus passed he noticed the looks the others gave him as Cass seemed to walk by as quickly as she could away from him. They stopped as Cass looked at the others it seemed that she told them to go ahead without her as they walked away hesitantly she walked back over to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Emily. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny tensed as Harry watched her walk over, the other three seemed to think she was going to whip out her wand, point it at Harry, and kill him herself, but when she moved her hands to her hood the three put their hands on their wands as she slowly lowered it the four jumped at her appearance. Emily put a hand on her shoulder as she looked away, "The consequences if you betray He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, she was lucky he didn't put her under the Imperius curse, or kill her," Emily said as Harry stared, "What did you do?" "Told him I wanted out, of course, Draco was being an idiot," "nothing new there," Ron muttered as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, "said I needed a lesson, god he's a git, so it looks like I was put through an oven doesn't it?" Harry looked at her. Her hair was singed, half her face was burned badly, it looked like she was blind in one eye, and her other eye was twitching uncontroably, "That's not right," he said finally as she nodded as her other eye had a tear in it she looked away rubbing it, "sorry, I just wanted to know, Harry, why did you think Snape was a Death Eater?" "I don't' know, seemed kind of suspious if he was working for Voldemort," Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shuddered at the name, "why he hadn't killed me yet," "Because, he needs…OUCH!" Emily looked at her as she put her hand on her right arm.

Harry looked at the arm as she pulled her hand away she looked behind her, "Something wrong?" "What? No, no, nothing's wr---KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled behind her as they heard two people laugh. Emily shook her head as a boy with short black hair and a girl with dirty blonde walked out, "Allo Harry, Ron, Hermione," Caddy said standing next to Cass who looked like she was going to attack the eighteen-year-old girl next to her, "You look like a street rat, here," Caddy said rapping Cass on the head hard as her appearance changed back to normal as Cass took the wand and started hitting Caddy with it, "MOM!" "Okay girls, stop it," Emily said as Cass whacked Caddy with it again Jay shook his head, "Anyway, how you doing Potter?" he asked as Harry shrugged, "Fine, I guess," "fine? Fine after seeing your headmaster blasted out a window?" "Jay!" "what?" Caddy glared at him as he blinked at her, "It's alright Caddy," Harry said as they heard a distant scream Cass went wide eyed, "That was Gia!" she said taking off down the aisle. Caddy and Jay followed close behind her as the others took off after them.

Cass ran to where she heard the scream to see Rowe on the ground, Gia kneeling next to her, and the three boys in front of them, "What's going on?" Cass asked running over to them as Gia helped Rowe up, "Well, look who it is, Draco's little pet," Cass looked around again as Fenrir Greyback stepped out she went wide eyed, "What a pleasant surprise," he said chuckling as Cass went to back away she bumped into Jay, "Back off Fenrir, she did nothing wrong," "Oh no, that's not what the Dark Lord said," he chuckled again, "not what he said at all," "since when have I cared what he's said? Cass did nothing wrong! She was trying to protect the Headmaster," "That's what she did wrong! But that failed didn't it?" Jay took Cass and pushed her behind him keeping her against him with one arm as he pulled out his wand as did the others. Fenrir growled, "It's us against you Fenrir, I suggest you go back underground where you belong you filthy dog." Jay said firing a warning shot at him as he growled taking off on all fours.

Jay still had his arm around Cass as Caddy cleared her throat he let go as Cass stepped out around him, "What happened?" "We saw lover boy first, then Fenrir stepped out and attacked Rowe, but luckily he didn't bite her," Gia said as Rowe nodded. Jay sighed rubbing his forehead, "Well, come on, we better get going before anything else 'unnatural' happens," he said as they all started to walk off a pair of snake-like eyes peered out at them.

They got to Emily's house, Harry had gone to the Burrow, and Cass laid down on the couch with her legs draped over the side and her arms on the other, "So anyone know the probability of school opening?" "Never," Marcus said as Gia nodded, "with the war and such, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore," "even if it was opened up again I don't think our parents would let us go back," Rowe said as Emily came in with some sand witches for them, "I completely blame it on Draco if you ask me," Cass said as Jay looked at her, "well, look who's talking Miss Death Eater, feet off!" Emily said as Cass rolled her eyes putting her feet on the floor, "Former, FORMER! As in not anymore!" Cass said taking a sip of Butterbeer, "That doesn't matter, we have one problem, Draco," Caddy said dismissing her mother's words, "Well, obviously Draco will come back for Cass, won't he?" Gia asked as Jay shrugged. As if on queue there was a knock on the door, they all exchanged looks, then Emily got up, and answered to see Draco there, "What are you doing here?" Cass asked as Jay went to stand Caddy pulled him back down with her free hand, "What do you think I'm doing here Brook?" he asked stepping as Emily closed the door getting a new chill, "I'm not going with you if that's what your talking about," "No, not that at all," he said as Jay looked at him from the corner of his eye as he took a bite of sand witch.

Silence fell as Draco walked over to her she sat up moving over a bit as he sat on the couch next to her as he spread his arms over the side with his arm on her shoulders a bit. She screwed up her face and noticed she couldn't move anymore so she had no choice but to stay still, "Soo…Caddy and I will be leaving," Jay said standing as Caddy blinked at him, "We will?" he gave her a look and she smirked, "Oh yah, we have some important business to attend to," she said as the two got up and walked out, Marcus looked at his watch, "we better get going too, see you two later," he said as the other four got up and ran out. Cass stared at the door as though she was hoping for someone to come through, but no one did so she was stuck there with Draco, just her, and Draco, _'Great, could things get any worse!'_ she thought to herself as Draco looked at hers she looked away. Draco suddenly moved closer to her as she watched from the corner of her eye she narrowed them at him, "What?" he asked as she glared, "You know what Malfoy," "since when have you called me Malfoy?" "Since when have you called me Brook?" Draco smirked as she stared him in the eye.

Ever since Cass had gone to Hogwarts she had been sharp tongued, cheeky, arrogant, and a complete bitch at points, but Draco knew she had another side, a side that she let no one see. Draco eyed her as he smirked she caught him, "Don't even think about it Draco, I know what your thinking," "Oh really?" "really." She said as he grinned she went wide eyed, got off the couch, ran up the stairs, and into her room. She shut the door and bolted it shut as she put her ear to the door she heard him coming upstairs, "C'mon Cass, aren't a little old for these games?" he asked as she didn't reply she started to back away. Draco sighed taking his wand out of his robe, he was sick of this, he pointed it at the door, "Alohomora!" he said as the door opened Cass jumped then squeaked as he tackled her onto the bed and pinned her there.

Draco smirked at her as her green eyes looked into his grey eyes, "Well, this looks familiar," "Shut up and get off!" Cass said as he smirked, amused, "Get off? I don't think so," he said as she glared at him he brought his lips down onto hers as she went wide eyed he held her wrists so she didn't get away as he kept pressure on her hips. Cass pulled her head away and kneed him as he groaned she bit down on his lip, hard making him pull back, she glared at him as he moved his hand to his lip seeing that it was bleeding he smirked at her again, "Feisty aren't we?" "Stay away from me," she hissed as he chuckled, "I don't think so, whether you like it or not, your mine," he said as she dug her nails into his hands, "let…me…GO!" she said throwing him off of her sending him into the nightstand next to her.

Emily looked up at the ceiling from downstairs as Lupin looked up also, "What in the world is going on up there?" Emily asked putting a hand on her hip as Lupin shrugged, "No clue, killing each other?" Emily shook her head as another loud 'thud' followed by other various sounds came from upstairs, "Sounds like they are killing each other," Emily said as she heard the door slam against the wall, "YOUR SUCH A BASTARD!" "YOU'RE THE WENCH!" "GO BACK TO PANSY! AT LEAST SHE LIKES YOU!" they heard Cass yell from upstairs slamming the door making the chandelier in the kitchen swing dangerously as they heard the door open again then slam again they heard Cass scream. Emily watched the chandelier as they heard two loud 'thuds' then heard the two apparently wrestling on the floor. Remus sighed shaking his head as Emily went back into the kitchen to clean up.

The fighting had stopped as Cass looked out the window as Draco fought to get himself free from the bush she had shoved him into, "This is all I have to say! HA HA HA HA HA and more HA!" she yelled pulling her head back through the window and closed it a bit as Draco looked up and muttered pulling his school robes back over his shoulders. After awhile Cass opened the window, grabbed her flute, sat on the sill, and started playing it as she saw a snowy white owl flying towards her she put her flute down and stuck her arm out as the owl landed on her arm with a letter tied to it. She set the owl down, took the letter off, then the owl flew out, she opened it,

_Dear Cass,_

_We were just wondering if you were alright at Emily and Professor Lupin's house. We miss you sweetie and I'm sure you already know about the war, you haven't told Emily that your pregnant yet have you? If you haven't I suggest you do since your fiancée is involved in this, Avalon should be coming sometime today to check on you. I know you've had a rough week already, we tried to make it to the funeral, but we couldn't because of things. The girls miss you too, behave yourself._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Cass re-read the letter over and over again thinking of the last letter she had sent her mother saying that she had been pregnant for at least four months, but she was showing though no one could really tell, Emily had asked her this many times, but she never gave a straight foreword answer. Cass put the letter under her pillow, laid face down, gripped the pillow and screamed as loud as she possibly could into it as tears fell down her face.

* * *

HL: -- well this took like MONTHS to write.

TBC…


End file.
